Castro Toro
The Castro Toro is a Rally Car unlockable in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift. Like other Castro vehicles, it is based on an older chassis, in this case a specifically modified hot rod coupe, also known as a "lead sled". The vehicle reappears in MotorStorm RC as a Muscle Car. Resemblance The Toro resembles a modified 1949 Mercury Eight, which in itself was a popular vehicle to modify into a "lead sled". Trivia *"Toro" is spanish for "bull". *In a cutscene in MotorStorm: Apocalypse, what appears to be a shorter, convertible Castro Toro can be seen on the deck of The Carrier. *At the starting line on the track Paradise Beach, there are several advertising billboards. Two of them advertise the Toro directly, while one of them advertises the live rock and roll show and features a Toro shown from behind. **Said Toro on a rock and roll show ad is pink, with white roof and a number plate which most likely says "Rocks" (as only three last letters can be seen clearly). The number plate of the same color with the word "Rocks" can be found on the player-only pearlescent blue livery with green flames, which also features a white roof. It can be assumed that the player-only livery is the same Toro seen on the billboard that has simply been repainted at some point. **Small print at the bottom of the advertisement reads "Toro Emperor V-8", "Toro Summer V-8" and, most likely, "Toro Champion V-8". The Emperor, Summer and Champion can either be the names of the engines that were available for Toro, or its trim levels. **Champion V-8 and Summer V-8 are specifically advertised as 1955 models. **It should be noted that on all mentioned billboards Toro's appearance matches the one of a driveable model, complete with a chopped top and side exhausts. These are highly unlikely features for a factory vehicle. *Although it is classed as and sounds like a Rally Car, the Toro is visibly powered by a V8 engine. *The Toro is the only vehicle in Pacific Rift to have a fan attached directly to the engine. * Blondie (brown/olive "hands" livery), Damo Monnier (orange/white "Flame" livery), Candy Buzzbomb (green/purple livery) and Drew Baird (dark blue/yellow "Flame" livery) are AI Characters seen driving this vehicle. ** Furthermore, the graphics from Blondie's livery appear on a billboard on the starting line of the track Paradise Beach, which advertises a 1950's era horror movie "Invasion of the Severed Martian Zombie Hands". *One of the liveries (the two tone purple/yellow one) sports the license plate "CQB 241." This is the same number as the plate on the titular car in the movie Christine. Gallery Castro toro c.png Castro toro c 3.png Castro toro.jpg 190 Castro Toro.jpg|Candy Buzzbomb's livery. 191 Castro Toro.jpg|Drew Baird's livery. 192 Castro Toro.jpg|Damo Monnier's livery. 193 Castro Toro.jpg|Blondie's livery. 194 Castro Toro.jpg 195 Castro Toro.jpg Thelight!itburns!.jpg|The Toro's engine. MSPR_Player 1_170.jpg|Paradise Beach Advertisement. tumblr_lpoaymmEls1qb815co1_500.jpg|As you can see, the Toro is clearly based off the 1949 Mercury Eight. References http://community.us.playstation.com/thread/1381559?start=0&tstart=0﻿ Category:Castro Category:Rally Cars Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles (MSPR) Category:Vehicles (MSRC) Category:Vehicles that went under class conversion Category:MotorStorm RC Category:Muscle Cars Category:Gameplay